¿cuando la ficcion se transformo en realidad?
by Rika Sasaki Cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tu vida completamente normal diera un giro de 360 ? y lo que un dia fue ya no es.... si los personajes de un libro no fueran algo que solo vive en tu imaginacion y llegaran a tu vida y.. ¿el romance que imaginaste pudiera ser real?
1. 0 Prefacio

**N/A:** Bueno esta es mi primera historia que publicare y dependiendo de sus comentarios espero publicar muchas mas. Espero que esta historia les agrade ^^

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mero debraye mio XD.

**Comenzemos ^^**

**Prefacio**

.........de pronto de la nada me encontraba huyendo, me di cuenta de donde estaba aunque no sabia como había llegado ahí, me encontraba rodeada habiendo solo una salida y tres tipos que seguramente no habrían salido ni de una de mi peores pesadillas, con esto recalco que eran aterradores de verdaden especial teniendo aquellos ojos color carmesí que de pronto al mirarme fijamente se tornaron negros.

Estaba preparada para en el ultimo de los casos morir, pero no sin antes dar la pelea la cual sabría seria una de las mas difíciles de toda mi vida: yo una chica de 17 años aparentemente normal en contra de tres monstruos, tres vampiros.

Estaba lista para saltar del 2° piso, en ese preciso momento en tan solo un instante llegaron ellos, no era un sueño ellos estaban aquí para protegerme y cuidarme tal como el me lo había prometido tiempo atrás, ya no tenia miedo me encontraba a salvo, pero yo seguía trepada en el barandal cuando escuche que una hermosa voz me gritaba que saltara lo cual me indico que la batalla comenzaría en ese instante yo mire hacia abajo y fue cuando lo vi y mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, y salte hacia donde estaba el segundos después me hallaba entre sus brazos, aun podía oír la pelea que se llevaba acabo dos pisos arriba, estaba muy preocupada pero yo confiaba en que nada malo les pasara, los quería demasiado no soportaría perder a ninguno de ellos, pues ellos se habían convertido en mi familia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, sus comentarios me animaran a continuar o no ustedes decidiran ^^**

**Bueno se que es corto pero ya pronto subire el primer capitulo, el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas largo y estara divido en dos PoV's para que no quede tan confuso y monotono**

**Espero sus reviews para que me digan que tal les parecio, sus criticas comentarios sugerencias, aplausos, abucheos y lo que gusten escribir.**

**Nos leemos pronto [^.^] Abrazos, Besos, Mordidas y mas mordias. '¬'**

* * *


	2. 1 Comenzando de nuevo

**Bien pues aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade. **

**Sus comentarios seran los que me ayuden a continuarla o no? en ustedes queda**

**La mayoria de personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco cierto libro que menciono, estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Nos leemos abajo**

***Las letras en italica se refienren a **_pensamientos*****_

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

*Por que a veces el final, es el comienzo de una nueva y maravillosa existencia en la eternidad*

* * *

Otra vez era lunes, y hoy era el termino de las vacaciones de pascua y eso solo significaba una cosa, regresaria al colegio y tendria muchas horas de aburridas clases. Aun era la 1 de la madrugada y yo no podia dormir tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y pensaba en todas y cada una de ellas y en cierto modo sentia muchos nervios por el dia que me deparaba pero aun asi sabia que tenia mis razones para asistir, queria, no, debia de serciorarme si eran verdad aquellos rumores que habian llegado a mi en estas semanas "uno de los profesores habia sido despedido" si, mi primera reaccion habria sido de alegria pero no esta vez ya que el habia sido mi mejor amigo durante los ultimos tres años y ahora el no estaria a mi lado cuidandome de mi misma -¡Demonios!-, cuando al fin logre conciliar el sueño ocurrio algo muy extrañoque nunca antes me habia pasado solo pude soñar con un par de ojos color caramelo como si fueran de oro liquido.

----6:00 am----

La alarma de mi celular comenzo a sonar, abri mis ojos y me estire dando un bostezo para despertar completamente

-Ya es hora mejor me doy prisa-

Me levante y me aliste lo mas rapido que pude y me puse en camino hacia el colegio.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron rapidamente y en calma eso tal vez se debia en gran parte a mi falta de atencion ya que mi mente se encontraba divagando en esos momentos con aquellos hermosos ojos con los que habia soñado

-¡¡Oye, oye despierta!!- senti que alguien desde lejos decia -¡¡vamos reacciona!!-

_-*Que*- _pense, valla al parecer quien me llamaba no estaba tan lejos despues de todo de hecho ella estaba a mi lado

-Oh lo siento giovax- me discupe con mi compañera mientras ella me miraba como si estuviera viendo un bicho raro o algo asi - estaba un poco distraida eso es todo.-

- ¿Solo un poco? - dijo sarcasticamente mientras levantaba una ceja - otra vez estas pensando en el ¿no es cierto? -tienes esa cara de boba enamorada- dijo a modo de burla mientras sonreia socarronamente.

- No es el caso esta vez Giovanna- Aunque yo sabia que esto era cierto no pude evitar que una media sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se dibujara en mi rostro y de nuevo el dolor se apoderara de mi pecho dejando entrever que aun le extrañaba

- Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia- dijo mientras ponia los ojos en blanco -la clase ya termino y tenemos descanso por si no lo notaste asi que....- no termino la frase cuando se puso de pie esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

- ¡Oh!, cierto, pues hmmm gracias- me puse en pie para salir del salon detras de ella, supuse que iriamos a la cafeteria la cual se encontraba en el piso de arriba, en el 2°, al pie de las escaleras ya nos esperaban el resto de las chicas con las que tomaba la mayoria de las clases mientras ibamos rumbo a la cafeteria, todas hablaban animadamente entre acerca de como habian sido sus vacaciones, mientras que yo me volvia a perder en esos ojos dorados que no podia olvidar, que ya se habian clavado en mi mente, de pronto regrese a la realidad y esto fue solo debido a que tropeze en el pasillo y cai acto seguido la mano de Giovanna se tendia para ayudar a levantarme.

- Muchas gracias Giovas- dije muy apenada y tratando de contener la risa, sin embargo ya que todas habian empezado a reirse de mi vergonzo y comun episodio de distraccion y torpeza, que, bueno, para ellas no era sorpresa en realidad era algon bastante comun, en realidad era una chica propensa a accidentes. Despues del descanzo las clases siguieron con normalidad a excepcion de ultima hora ya que esa era la hora en que soliamos tener historia, la cual, era mi materia favorita, aquella que impartia mi amigo, fue muy doloroso para mi saber que los rumores eran ciertos y que el se habia ido, que no volveria y que ahora me encontraba sin el, me senti muy sola.

A falta de profesor salimos una hora antes que los demas asi que las chicas y yo nos quedamos charlando, en ese momento el tema de conversacion era un libro, una novela la cual estaba de moda entre las chicas, trataba de una chica que conoce a un joven vampiro y los dos se enamoran uno del otro perdidamente, de pronto relacione aquellos ojos color topacio con el libro, cosa que provoco que me riera por el descubrimiento hecho recientemente acerca de lo que tanto me habia preocupado

Cuando nos despedimos yo empeze a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, al llegar al final de esta, tropeze nuevamente, sin duda sabia que iba a caer.

Todo paso tan rapido ya que cuando esperaba sentir el golpe producto de mi torpeza, me vi sujetada por unos fuertes y helados brazos....

* * *

Carlisle PoV

Acababa de regresar a la casa, yo habia ido a buscar un empleo en un hospital cercano ya que eramos recien habiamos llegado a la ciudad, en cuanto entre al vestibulo vi que Edward discutia con Alice en la sala.

-¿Alice estas segura?- Edward se presionaba el puente de la nariz, mientras miraba fijamente a Alice y a Jasper, eso sin duda era su modo de expresar su preocuacion -Me refiero a que no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor para nosotros, no estamos seguros aqui, nos podrian descubrir, esta ciudad es bastante grande y casi siempre esta soleado, eso nos expone demasiado, Alice es peligroso-.

-No te preocupes Edward, ya lo he visto y no pasara nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar- su rostro reflejaba una picara sonrisa.

Cuando por fin Edward, Alice y Jasper notaron mi presencia, Alice se acerco a mi emocionada dando rapidos y pequeños saltitos diciendo que me habia visto consiguiendo el trabajo en aquel hospital.

- En verdad Alice, no es para tanto, fue bastante facil, sin embargo solo estare trabajando durante el turno de las tardes- dije mientras ponia una media sonrisa por la idea de lo ironico que seria que un simple humano no se doblegara ante la persuasividad vampirica.

Alice puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Carlisle.....-dijo teniendo aun una sonrisa angelical -humm... bueno es que en mi vision hubo algo mas y queria que fuera una sorpresa especial- note como Edward ponia los ojos en blanco.

No pude evitar sorprenderme ante el hecho de que Alice hubiera tenido una vision sobre algo acerca de mi sin que hubiera tomado una decision antes - Ah!!, si, y bueno¿dime que es Alice?, vamos dime ¿cual es la sorpresa?

- Bueno pues la sorpresa es que.....- Alice dudo por unos segundos como decir aquello que sin duda alguna me sorprenderia mas - es que... por las mañanas asistiras con nosotros al colegio a donde iremos esta vez- dijo hablando muy rapido incluso para un vampiro y dando alegres saltitos.

-¿¡¡¡Que!!!?- como creia Alice que yo podria hacerme pasar por un chico de 17 años - Alice... ¿De que hablas? como demonios pretendes que yo asista con ustedes**- **

-Espera Carlisle, Alice no termino de decirtelo y creo que eso te confundio un poco- se apresuro a decir Edward, sin duda el habia leido mi mente - Alice, pequeño duende mejor explicale de una ves por todas, Carlisle cree que lo haras pasar por nuestro hermano - Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que causo que pusiera una sonrisa nerviosa ya que sin duda estaba confundido.

-Oh Carlisle lo siento es que no pude contener la emocion, veras no pienso hacerte pasar como un estudiante, en realidad, daras clases por las mañanas, seras uno de los profesores, ¿no es genial?-

Aun me encontraba bastante confundido, estaba procesando la informacion y lo tome con mas calma pero no entendia como es que Alice estaba tan segura de que yo trabajaria alli asi de simple - De acuerdo Alice tu ganas, pero, ¿como se supone que consiga un trabajo en esa escuela?-

-Ah, de eso no hay problema, podras entrar muy facilmente, estan solicitando a un profesor- dijo encojiendose de hombros - Y para ti Carlisle sera muy facil impartir esa clase.... ya que daras historia-

Realmente no supe como, pero toda la confusion de hace unos instantes se habia transformado a decir verdad esa idea comenzaba a emocionarme, nunca habia pensado en dar clases, y ahora, esa idea me llamaba la atencion bastante, Edward mostro una sonrisa ante mis pensamientos. -Oh, valla, pues en ese caso no veo por que no, creo que varios siglos de experiencia me ayudaran- dije sonriendo abiertamente

Alice se encontraba realmente emocionada por mi aceptacion a ser un profesor, ahora solo quedaba una cosa mas: ir a conseguirlo.

- Chicos, mañana empezaran las clases ¿Ustedes asistiran?- pensaba que si asistirian ellos podrian esperar a que yo fuera y asi poder verlos antes de que fuera a empezar mi trabajo al hospital.

-En realidad Carlisle, mañana no asistiremos, lo sentimos, veras, saldremos a cazar esta noche y asi aprovecharemos para buscar un buen lugar para poder alimentarnos en otras ocasiones, ¿Carlisle vendras con nosotros?-

Es verdad hace tiempo que no saliamos a cazar pero para mi esa necesidad no era tan importante para mi, y en cierta forma al no tener un lugar fijo no era facil encontra alguna presa, por lo que seria mejor que me quedara, asi para ellos seria mas facil. -Ah muy bien Edward, sin embargo creo que no ire con ustedes, por esta vez preferiria quedarme- en ese momento Emmet y Rosalie entranron a la estancia.

-Entonces... ¿ya nos vamos?- Pregunto Emmet sosteniendo la mano de Rose a quien tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura - Eh por cierto, Carlisle, ¿Esme nos acompañara?-

-No estaria mal, supongo, pero en mi no esta la decision asi que ¿Tu que opinas Esme, quieres ir a cazar?- Sabia que ella podia oirme aunque estuviera a un par de habitaciones

- No tengo problema con ir, aunque, sabes que no me gusta dejarte solo Carlisle- Esme puso una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura de las que tanto me gustaban

-Por mi no te preocupes, mi amor, creo que podre resistir una noche solo en casa- no podia hacer otra cosa mas que sonreirle, aun estaba perdido en su hermoso rostro, pues ella iluminaba toda mi vida, una parte de mi queria que se quedara, pero pronto comprendi que ella debia tener sed, asi que la deje ir.

Durante toda la noche, me la pase mirando mirando las estrellas, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron mi rostro y mi torso suavemente haciendome brillar, entre a la casa para cambiarme de ropa y esperar un poco para ir a conseguir aquel trabajo.

Me diriji hacia la escuela justo por donde me indico Alice antes de salir de caza, segun ella en el punto donde me encontraba en este momento me encontraba a tan solo media calle, asi que decidi continuar caminando, Tome una inecesaria bocanada de aire, sabia que no lo necesitaba, sin embargo esto sirvio para relajarme. De pronto vi a una chica que tropezo, yo me precipite a atraparla para que no se golpeara al caer, la sostuve entre mis brazos por unos instantes, ella volteo y al mirarme quedo en lo que se podria llamar un estado de shock repentino, ella solo se limito a mirarme directo a los ojos, su rostro reflejaba, sorpresa, mucha confusion y eso era ¿miedo?.

Por un momento pense que ella sabia lo que yo era.

* * *

**Espero poder actualizar un poco mas rapido pero tuve entrega de trabajos examen y reinicio de clases T.T **

**Bueno que les parecio?? **

**DEjen reviews... se aceptan comentarios, sugerencia, tomatazos, motivos por los que no deboo seguir con esta historia, amenazas. pero pls dejen reviews **

**¬¬ Vamos se que se mueren por apretar el botoncito verde que dice review..... vamos aprietalo no muerde**

**|^¬^| besos y mordidas |'¬'|**

**|^¬^| muchas mordidas**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	3. 2 Encuentro ¿Casual?

** Aquí esta un nuevo cap. se que me tarde un poco en subirlo y que tal vez no es muy largo pero espero les guste.**

** Disclaimer : la mayoría de los personajes, y el libro que menciono no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Un encuentro ¿casual?

* Que fácil perderme en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa*

*Quisiera poder, en tan solo un segundo, con un beso fundir nuestras almas para toda la eternidad *

Todo paso tan rápido ya que cuando esperaba sentir el golpe producto de mi torpeza, me vi sujetada por unos fuertes y helados brazos....

Al voltear a ver a la persona que me salvo y aun me sujetaba para agradecerle, me tope con aquellos ojos dorados que había visto en mi mente. En ese justo instante la sorpresa y el temor me habían invadido por completo.

-Gracias- fue la unica palabra que pude articular ya que mi conciencia se habia perdido en sus hermosos ojos los cuales me miraban expectantes, demonios esos ojos eran mucho mas hermosos que los de mi sueño.

-No hay de que, solo debes tener mas cuidado, pequeña- dicho esto con cuidado me deposito de pie en el suelo sin esfuerzo alguno- Ahora, dime ¿Te sientes bien?-

-S... si gracias- conteste sonrojándome instantáneamente al volver a observarlo, el era como decirlo, endemoniadamente guapo, era un hombre joven aparentaba cuando mucho los 26 años, era alto, rubio, y su piel... su piel era tan pálida que parecía resplandecer tenuemente ante la poca luz que había en este día nublado.

-¿Disculpa...?- dijo dirigiendose a mi en un tono cordial.

-¿Hmm.. s..si?

- Tu podrías ayudarme ¿por favor?- me pregunto con un tono amable y con una voz acariciante que parecía ser de terciopelo, era hermosa y yo, estaba siendo hipnotizada por su voz -Bueno veras mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos, y yo bueno, pues yo vine a buscar empleo... es decir... vengo a pedir el empleo de profesor en una escuela cercana, y ....este...- acaso es que el estaba un poco.... ¿nervioso?¿era por mi?¿por que se trababa al hablar? y ¿por que no podíamos dejar de mirarnos? -..este... bueno algo me dice que esa es la escuela a la que acudes.... ¿así que?...- Me preguntaba a que se debía que tuviera a un hombre tan jodidamente perfecto frente a mi, y mas aun que el estuviera pidiendome que lo acompañara sin razón aparente además ¿como demonios podrías estar seguro de que yo estudiaba? de pronto recordé que yo traía mi mochila me sentí muy torpe en ese momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme por este hecho. De pronto mostró una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y hermosa que acabo con toda duda de si ayudarlo o no - .....¿podrías llevarme?- el seguía sonriendome esperando a que yo le diera respuesta. ¿Dios que hice para merecer tal premio? ¡dímelo! o es que al tropezar en realidad ¿me golpee la cabeza morí y ahora, me encuentro en el paraíso y el es un ángel?.

-Hmmm... este.. si supongo que si- dije un tanto apenada, el solo seguía mirándome y me dirijo una cálida y sincera sonrisa, era tan linda que me hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

Caminamos lo que faltaba de la calle y lo deje en la entrada del colegio, me despedi de el no sin antes desearle suerte con su entrevista.

Justo cuando pensaba irme recorde que, aun no sabia su nombre -¿Disculpa?-

-Si- dijo usando a mi parecer una voz extremadamente seductora junto con una amable sonrisa, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo entero.

-Hmmmm...... b...bueno es solo q...que aun no se tu nombre, humm.. este bueno yo estaba pensando en que si seras el nuevo profesor seria bueno saber como te llamas- dije con una tímida sonrisa, en definitiva el me ponía muy nerviosa. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

...De pronto una suave brisa movió su rubio y hermoso cabello y fue entonces que su aroma llego a mi, al respirarlo una extraña sensación volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, su olor era embriagante, era difícil de describir pero era delicioso, dulce y a la vez como si fuera un conjunto de maderas antiguas.

El se rió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes incluso su risa era irresistible -ah claro, donde quedaron mis modales, siento no haberme presentado mucho antes, mi nombre es...- Sujeto mi mano de una forma tierna y sutil y deposito un beso sobre mi mano, el contacto de sus labios con mi piel me hizo estremecer una ligera corriente eléctrica partió desde el dorso de mi mano y me recorrió completamente, sus labios estaban helados sin embargo eran muy suaves al tacto. -Carlisle Cullen-

¿¡¡QUE!!? Demonios el acaba de decir que su nombre es Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, pero ¿¡COMO!? recuerdo perfectamente que ese era el nombre exacto de uno de los personajes, uno de los vampiros del libro que había leído, esto no podía estar pasando, yo debía estar enloqueciendo de verdad, no podía ser posible, si estuviera sola estaría dandome de topes contra algún libro o pared, que acaso definitivamente estaba loca o ¿que?

-¿Carlisle?- repetí todavía en estado de shock.

-Si, así es- asintió el -Y ¿tu eres?- pregunto cortésmente.

-Hmm.. pues todos mis amigos me llaman Val- conteste rápidamente - tu también puedes llamarme así- dije sonrojándome de nuevo, no entendía el por que Carlisle podía tener ese efecto sobre mi.

- De acuerdo, Val, fue un placer haberte conocido, tal vez nos volvamos a ver, realmente me gustaría- de nuevo aquel tono seductor había sobresalido en esa ultima frase mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

... realmente me gustaría.

-A mi tam...también Carlisle, espero poder verte luego- no podía evitar sonreírle. Carlisle me dirigió una ultima sonrisa a modo de despedida y entro al colegio.

Regrese a casa aun confundida por aquel encuentro tan extraño, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto llegue a la conclusión de que todo este asunto era debido a que la conversación con las chicas de mi clase acerca del libro me había sugestionado demasiado y yo me había imaginado que el me dijo que se llama Carlisle en alguna de mis divagaciones mentales, o peor aun que todo había sido mi imaginación que no lo había conocido y que el y yo nunca nos encontramos, y que el no existía. Intente convencerme de que yo había escuchado mal su nombre, esa idea logro relajarme y en la noche pude dormir, sin embargo, mis sueños fueron mas extraños esta vez, estos eran borrosos y solo podía reconocer la cafetería del colegio y a el y su jodida perfección y sus ojos dorados, ......Carlisle.

* * *

**Bueno, por favor diganme que tal les pareció, solo aprieten ese lindo botoncito que dice review. ^^ **

**Se que este cap estuvo algo corto pero decidí separar el punto de vista de Carlisle sobre este capitulo para el próximo........... y es por eso que quiero opiniones debería Carlisle ser el mismo de siempre y que tanto nos gusta o un Carlisle que dejara ver un poco su lado obscuro que se que también le encantara ^^ **

**[.] Pls dejen reviews me haran muy feliz diganme que quieren que haya en la historia, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, criticas, aplausos felicitaciones, reclamos, amenazas, decir que deje de escribir, lo que gusten.**

**Me despido por ahora para empezar a hacer el próximo capitulo recuerden es el punto de vista de Carlisle. Les cuento que sera interesante**

**Nos leemos, kisses, bites ['¬'] **


	4. 2 Un encuentro inesperado

**La mayoria de los personajes no son mios (aunque me encantaria que lo fueran) son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mia**

**Hola por fin pude publicar se que me tarde pero les explico alla abajo ^^ **

**Bien este capitulo es lo mismo que el anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

* Tu aroma me embriaga, estoy desesperado y sin salida,

tus besos me desarman y tu entras en mi vida*

* * *

--Carlisle PoV--

Ella aun me miraba sorprendida note que me miraba directamente a los ojos y por unos instantes le sostuve la mirada, por la forma tan expectante en la que me miraba, pense, que ella sabia lo que yo era, comprendi que eso era imposible lo cual me tranquilizo.

-Gracias- eso me saco de mi mente y me rregreso a la realidad, me di cuenta de que yo seguia sosteniendola, ella aun estaba entre mis brazos.

-No hay de que, solo debes tener mas cuidado, pequeña- Justo en el momento en que la deposite en el suelo una ligera brisa movio un mechon de su cabello hacia mi y fue entonces cuando toda su escencia me llego de golpe, de pronto senti esa sensacion que los humanos conocen como mareo, sin duda el sonido de su sangre fluyendo en sus venas y el olor de esta estaba quemando mi garganta, era un efluvio por mucho delicioso tanto que estaba apunto de perder el control y abalanzarme sobre ella y beber de ese manjar que me habia negado desde mi transformacion hace ya varios siglos. -Ahora, dime ¿Te sientes bien?-

-S... si gracias- se habia sonrojado y aun seguia mirandome eso hacia mas dificil mantener el control, ningun otro humano me habia echo sentir de esa manera, en todo este tiempo, jamas habia sentido la necesidad de alimentarme de sangre humana, estaba tan acostumbrado a la sangre de las personas pero con ella no. Me provocaba una sensacion de frustracion, que mezclada con la sed que me provocaba, algo en mi mente empezo a decirme que no la dejara y sin embargo yo no queria lastimarla, estaba en conflicto conmigo mismo.

Ella estaba a punto de irse y mi mente no asimilaba los sucesos con rapidez, pero recobre la compostura antes de que ella notara algo raro en mi, debia hacer algo, no podia dejarla ir.

Tan pronto recorde que yo estaba alli por una razon, conseguir un trabajo de profesor en la escuela en la que..... ella podria estudiar, de pronto se me ocurrio una idea un tanto descabellada y muy masoquista pero estaba seguro de que queria seguir aspirando ese delicioso aroma.

-¿Disculpa...?- dije haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar lo mas calmado posible.

-¿Hmm.. s..si?

- Tu podrias ayudarme ¿por favor?- empeze a pensar que en cualquier momento mi voz se iba a quebrar. -Bueno veras mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos, y yo bueno, pues yo vine a buscar empleo... es decir... vengo a pedir el empleo de profesor en una escuela cercana, y ....este...- ahora estaba.... ¿nervioso?¿ella estaba poniendo me nervioso?¿por que? y ¿por que no podiamos dejar de mirarla? ella seguia mirandome fijamente a lo ojos sosteniendome la mirada -..este... bueno algo me dice que esa es la escuela a la que acudes.... ¿asi que?...- me costaba trabajo seguir hablando por los nervios que tenia y por el ardor que me producia la sed. Sabia de sobra que estaba a media calle pero queria que ella dijera que si la idea me hizo sonreir - .....¿podrias llevarme?- Realmente no se que me pasaba.

-Hmmm... este.. si supongo que si- contesto sonrojandose de nuevo, me condujo lo que restaba de la calle yo aspiraba su escencia cada que me era posible para mantener una respiracion normal, se detuvo en la puerta, supuse que estaria lista para irse, dudo unos momentos y volvio a dirigirse hacia a mi.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Si?- dije mientras sonreia su repentina pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y creo que el tono de mi voz sono mas atrayente de lo debido.

Hmmmm...... b...bueno es solo q...que aun no se tu nombre, humm.. este bueno yo estaba pensando en que si seras el nuevo profesor seria bueno saber como te llamas- sonrio -¿Cual es tu nombre?-.

-ah claro, donde quedaron mis modales, siento no haberme presentado mucho antes, mi nombre es...- tome su mano y le bese el dorso de esta mientras absorbia de nuevo su delicioso aroma el cual ahora practicamente tenia en una distancia nula -Carlisle Cullen-.

Al escuchar mi nombre, su rostro cambio, parecia sorprendida. -¿Carlisle?-

-Si, asi es- recorde que yo tampoco sabia su nombre -¿Y tu eres?-

-Hmm.. pues todos mis amigos me llaman Val- contesto y sonrio timidamente - tu tambien puedes llamarme asi-

- De acuerdo, Val, fue un placer haberte conocido, tal vez nos volvamos a ver- esta vez hice que mi voz adquiriera ese tono tan atractivo para los humanos -realmente me gustaria- al parecer eso la puso nerviosa provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo.

-A mi tam...tambien Carlisle, espero poder verte luego- nos sonreimos unos instantes a modo de despedia y me diriji hacia la sala de informes para conseguir el empleo.

Cuando sali de mi turno en el hospital en mi mente surgieron varias preguntas acerca del encuentro de hoy con Val esa chica tan "apetecible" para mi, ¿Que me paso? era como si una parte de mi, la mas instintiva y peligrosa hubiera despertado al haberla conocido, y que ¿que pensarian Edward y Jasper? Se que Edward tendria mas claro lo ocurrido al leer mi mente pero y que hay de Jasper que clase de sentimientos podria percibir que hay en mi.

Necesitaba hablar con Edward.

* * *

**Creo que lo que paso en este capitulo no se lo esperaban verdad ¡Pues bien ¿que les parecio el capitulo!? pls dejen un review se aceptan aplausos, felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas, amenazas, que me consiga otro hobbie por que escribir no se me da X.X, lo que gusten pero dejen un review *.***

**Ahora les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero me dejaron un trabajo de literatura bastante extenso y no tuve tiempo de nada practicamente pues estuve toda la semana pasada trabajando en el pues vale el 50% de la nota final, espero que esta semana ya me libere de las complicadas tareas escolares y de que me entreguen mis notas del mes T:T pues eso tambien me ah quitado bastente tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas lindas que me leen (si hay algunos chicos leyendo esto tambien muchas gracias) ^^ **

**Y muchas muchas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado su comentario gracias a ustedes es que sigo escribiendo ^^**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**bites '¬' **


	5. 3 Los nuevos chicos ¿amigos?

**Como ya saben, no soy Meyer asi que no me pertenecen la mayoria de personajes ni la saga de sus libros**

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo espero que les guste este cap **

**En este capitulo hay pensamientos recuerden son los que estan escritos en italica**

**Disfruten ^^**

* * *

*Todo empieza y se termina donde y cuando tus ojos me miran*

* Supe quien eras en cuanto te vi

lo que eras cuando te conoci

y ahora que te conosco te quiero descubrir

por que se que eres para mi*

* * *

Esta mañana me desperte mas temprano de lo acostumbrado por lo que llegue al colegio muy temprano encontrandome en la entrada a Jhonn un amigo mio y aun mas importante el director

- Hola val, buenos dias - saludo sonriendome, sin duda algo queria - hmm.. ¿podria pedirte un favor? - ahi esta lo sabia.

- Si claro profesor, lo que quiera - haciendo un tono sarcastico en el profesor y le sonrei inocentemente, realmente odiaba tener que decirle profesor y hablarle de usted pero estabamos en la escuela que podiamos hacer.

El rodo los ojos sonrio y continuo - Bien, veras hoy entraran cinco alumnos y necesito quien les muestre las intalaciones, se amable y pasa tiempo con ellos ¿Si?- dijo mientras sonreia y guiñaba el ojo a modo de chantaje.

-De acuerdo- dije con una risa disimulada y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jhonn entro a la recepcion y me indico que lo siguiera me explico que ellos entrarian en mi grupo y tambien que eran hermanos en cierto modo, cuando llegamos a su oficina yo decidi esperar afuera, unos minutos despues Jhonn salio seguido de tres chicos y dos chicas, los cinco tenian una belleza increible.

Yo estaba en estado de shock de nuevo, realmente no podia creer lo que sucedia.

-Val te presento a los hermanos...-

-Cullen- lo interrumpi-

-Si en efecto como lo supis.... no pudo terminar la frase debido a que en ese instante me desmaye.

Cuando desperte me encontraba rodeada por los cullen y Jhonn, el se veia muy preocupado, y en su rostro tambien habia un dejo de confusion, lo comprendia ya que el no se explicaba como era que los conocia ni el porque de mi desmayo.

Me disculpe con los presentes por el susto, sin embargo no pude evitar pensar en que no me podia estar pasando esta situacion, no a mi, todo era tan extraño, para mi estos chicos eran personajes de un libro que habia leido, simplemente esto no podia ser cierto.

De pronto el semblante de uno de ellos cambio de la preocupacion al desconcierto, recorde que segun el libro el podia leer la mente de las personas esto realmente empezaba a dar miedo ya que el debia ser...

_*Edward*_

El miro sorprendido, y hasta ese momento no me habia percatado de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos dorados.

- Ya me siento mejor- dije con un hilo de voz

-Me alegra nos preocupaste- dijo la chica que debia ser Alice pues definitivamente era igual a como la describia el libro, era pequeña parecia una duende su cabello era negro y tenia un peinado genial.

Asenti con una leve sonrisa hacia tal comentario.

- ....¿Val?- Jhonn aun me miraba preocupado - creo que no estas en condiciones para hacer lo que te pedi, quedate aqui y descanza quieres-

- Eh hmm.... no hay problema ya estoy bien- El dudo unos momentos pero despues accedio.

-Bien chicos vamos les mostrare la escuela- los cinco se limitaron a asentir y a seguirme - bueno profesor, nos vemos luego- dije sonriendo.

-Si, claro- dijo devolviendome la sonrisa

Salimos de la oficina y tan pronto nos encontramos solo nosotros la chica que debia ser Rosalie hablo

-Bueno a mi parecer deberiamos presentarnos... yo soy....-

-Rosalie- la interrumpi - y realmente no es necesario se quienes son, en cuanto a mi pueden llamarme Val- al percatarme de que dije esto con un tono serio y algo seco intente sonar mas casual - disculpen si sone un tanto grosera, es que todavia estoy confundida- y puse una sonrisa -es solo que aun no entiendo como es que.....-

_*podra ser posible que realmente ellos sean...* _

Edward fijo su atencion en mi y me miraba directo a los ojos.

_*solo quiero saber una cosa, sera cierto lo de su condicion, sus habilidades y sus dones*_

Al pensar esto le expresion de Edward cambio y se volvo de desconcierto, esto era indudablemente la prueba que necesitaba para aceptar que estaba loca que estaba soñando o que mi vida cambiaria a partir de este dia.

-Edward... me contestaras o que- sus hermanos me miraban sorprendidos y un poco asustados si eso era posible, el me miraba atento y sorprendido, y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que el asintio.

_*eso es genial* _

- En serio ¿es genial?- Edward sonreia - no estas... ¿asustada?-

_*no ¿por que? ¿deberia estarlo? o ¿acaso piensas morderme o algo por el estilo?*_

-o acaso pienso ¿que?- Que fue eso si el podia leer mi mente por que preguntaba si ya lo habia oido o es que probablemente el no podia leer mi mente a menos que yo lo quisiera.

-Genial-

-¿Que es tan genial?- ahora Edward parecia molesto y sus hermanos empezaban a mirarnos extrañados.

-Edward que esta pasando- intervino el chico que reconoci como Jasper.

-Eddie, vamos hermano dinos que pasa- Ahora tambien el enorme chico que parecia un oso. Emmet fue quien hablo.

- No es nada chicos- dije despreocupadamente

Edward suspiro - bueno veran es que ella sabe muchas cosas acerca de nosotros demasiado diria yo, y hay algo mas extraño aun........ de pronto ya no pude leer sus pensamientos, realmente no se lo que paso- puso una cara de frustracion.

Un extraño pensamiento estuvo en mi mente unos instantes revoloteando *_ se ve muy lindo cuando piensa profundamente*_

Al parecer Edward ollo lo que pensaba me miro divertido y solto una risita - ¿de verdad lo crees?- y alzo una ceja de manera sarcastica - puedo llegar a ser muy peligroso ¿sabes?-

- Si eso ya lo se, pero tu no me das miedo Edward- reimos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Val....-

-hmm... si ¿que pasa Alice?-

-Que no deberias mostrarnos las intalaciones- dijo mientras ponia una sonrisa inocente

-Oh claro como pude olvidarlo-

*_como no haberlo olvidado teniendo a seis vampiros frente a mi* _

Edward volvio a reir

Mientras les mostraba la escuela Edward me pregunto como es que sabia tanto acerca de ellos

-Un libro- Todos me miraron atonitos

-¿es enserio? como es eso posible es algo extraño y nos puede traer muchas dificultades- se habia puesto muy serio y sus hermanos tambien aunque, solo se limitaban a escuchar.

-Y eso no es todo sabes, esta de moda entre la mayoria de chicas de la ciudad y aqui ni se diga, las chicas solo hablan de lo bueno que es el libro y que les gustaria morder al famoso y sexy vampiro Edward Cullen- no pude evitar sonreir mientras que Emmet solto una carcajada.

-Valla eso si que complica las cosas-

-Si en cuanto entremos a clase y conoscan sus nombres, las chicas sabran lo que son.-

-Entonces sera mejor que nos vallamos- sus ojos se apagaron de pronto se entristecieron

_*no, por favor eso no*_

Edward rio ante tal pensamiento - ¿tienes una mejor idea? -

-Eso creo, solo tenemos que cambiar sus nombres y tambien el de Carlisle-

-Es una buena idea- los ojos de Edward brillaban de nuevo ante esa posibilidad -pero como se supone que dejamos nuestros papeles con el director-

Lo pense por un momento hasta tener un plan algo descabellado pero para un vampiro no seria problema hacerlo. Les indique que se juntaran mas para intentar explicar lo que hariamos.

-Bien chicos esto es lo que haremos..............-

* * *

**Bien diganme.... que les parecio el cap. ¿Les gusto?**

**disculpen si me tarde en actualizar pero hago lo que puedo u.u' **

**pls dejenme un review me harian muy feliz (se aceptan criticas, amenazas, desaprobaciones, felicitaciones, sugerencias, o lo que quieran ^^)**

**por cierto ya que los nombres de los Cullen cambiaran en el proximo cap necesito sugerencia de nombres por favor no soy buena con los nombres en especial de hombres, recomiendenme algunos pls ^^**

**bueno los dejo se les quiere. **

***bites* '¬'**


	6. 4 nombres ¿?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el libro que se menciona son de la señora Meyer, y el otro libro que menciono tampoco me pertenece**

**Hola! espero que les guste el cap ^^ Siento muchisimo la tardanza abajo les explico pero ahora disfruten esto^^**

**las letras en italicas son pensamientos**

* * *

***Denn die Todten reiten schnell***

**(por que los muertos viajan veloces)**

**Bram Stoker./ Dracula.**

* * *

Les indique que se juntaran mas para intentar explicar lo que hariamos.

-Bien chicos esto es lo que haremos...- volvi a pensanrlo un momento para saber como plantearlo.

-Como sus papeles estan en la oficina de Jhonn solo deberan buscar los papeles sin que sean vistos-

-Y como se supone que haremos eso- Emmet levanto una ceja

- Bueno ustedes entraran a hablar con Jhonn y Edward y yo lo distraeremos en ese tiempo ustedes tendran que buscar sus papeles ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos estaban pensando en como podria resultar todo mientras que Alice intentaba ver lo que sucederia.

-Tenemos otra opcion....- sonrei

-¿Ah si, y cual es?- Edward me mira atento

_*podemos decirle a Jhonn la verdad y que necesitan cambiar su nombre*_

-Si, claro, el seguro entendera- dijo Edward divertido

-No te burles Edward, aunque debo aceptar que, en realidad era mas un chiste que una alternativa- me rei - pero uno nunca sabe que tan abiertas son las personas a conocer a unos lindos vampiros- mire sonriente a Edward, el rio.

-Bien ahora pongamonos en accion-

Nos dirijimos hacia la oficina de Jhonn. Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jazz entraron a "hablar con Jhonn" justo cuando cerro la puerta tras ellos Edward y yo nos dispusimos a actuar, fuimos a una parte considerablemente alejada de la oficina principal y me recoste en el suelo en posicion de desmayo, Edward fue corriendo con Jhonn a decirle que me habia desmayado, inmediatamente Jhonn salio corriendo con Edward a su lado y cuando llegaron a donde estaba Jhon me coloco sobre sus rodillas y empezo a llamarme para que despertara.

-Val, despierta Val, Pequeña despierta- Me estaba llamando pequeña y con un tono de voz muy suave, realmente sonaba preocupado - Le agradesco por haberme llamado señor Cullen-

-No hay nada que agradecer profesor necesitaba ayuda, y realmente me preocupe por ella cuando se desvanecio-

_*Edward aprovecha la oportunidad y dile que no eres Cullen piensa en otro nombre*_

-Edward podrias ayudarme a llevarla a mi oficina, tus hermanos deben seguir alli-

-Si claro profesor, por cierto hmmm mi nombre no es Edward Cullen-

-¿Ah no? entonces su nombre es.....- su tono de voz se habia vuelto un tanto sarcastico, y no entendia por que.

-Edmund-

-Asi que Edmund Cullen-

-No, Edmund O' Connel-

-Bien como digas "Edmund"- estaba usando un tono bastante sarcastico con Edward como si el.... como si el supiera perfectamente quienes eran los Cullen.

Con el tiempo que habian tenido los demas era seguro que ya habrian encontrado sus papeles y los de Carlisle.

Senti como me levantaban y decidi mejor abrir los ojos. Jhonn me miraba extrañado.

-Me disculparias un segundo para hablar con Val- Jhonn miraba a Edward de una forma muy extraña

-Si por supuesto profesor- Edward se alejo de nosotros

-Val, Dime una cosa- sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy interesante -explicame por que los Cullen quieren cambiar su nombre- esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa o eso me parecio a mi.

-¿Que?¿A que te refieres Jhonn?- Definitivamente estaba confundida, y todo apuntaba a que el ya lo sabia pero ¿como?

De pronto todo encajo y sus palabaras comenzaron a adquirir sentido y efectivamente el ya sabia quienes eran los Cullen. Yo le habia prestado mi libro. Demonios.

_* Edward.... el ya sabe quienes son, y creo que es por mi culpa, le preste el libro*_

A Jhonn no podia mentirle, el sabia cuando lo engañaba -Val tu y yo sabemos que a mi no me engañas-

-Lo se, lo se, pero realmente no se a que te refieres-

-Me refiero a por que los Cullen quieren cambiar su nombre ¿es acaso que quieren esconder algo?-

Las indirectas iban justo a lo que el ya sabia -mmmm no lo se mejor seamos directos ¿va?-

-¿Es cierto lo de el libro?-

-Hmm pues, yo hmm....- no sabia que decirle si el ya sabia no serviria de nada que dijese lo contrario pero como reaccionarian Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet realmente me asustaba sus posibles reacciones

-Si es cierto Jhonn, lo siento, ....profesor- Edward estaba parado justo a mi lado en un instante

-Bien pues hmm wow eso es genial, Edward....- Jhonn sonreia radiante - Ahora solo queda cambiar su nobres cierto "Edmund"

-Si claro- Edward parecia confundido

_* Ves Edward te dije que el plan B podria funcionar*_

Edward rio ante eso, instantes despues Jhonn comenzo a reir muy animadamente -Al parecer lo que resta del año sera muy interesante, bien chicos los vere despues del comienzo de clases para cambiar sus nombres y el de Carlisle para presentarlos formalmente, nos vemos-

Cuando llego el momento de ir a ver a Jhonn nos dirijimos los 7 hacia la oficina.

-Buenos días Carlisle- Jhonn saludo a Carlisle de una manera muy cordial y alegre, parecía estar muy emocionado de tener a seis vampiros en la escuela y poder convivir con ellos – muy bien chicos espero que ya tengan pensados sus nuevos nombres, asi que comencemos por las chicas, tu primero Alice-

-Bueno Marie Kate esta bien-

-De acuerdo Mary Alice "Marie Kate" Cullen- escribió la forma de cómo le diríamos a Alice para no olvidar el nombre y prosigio – Ahora tu Rosalie-

-Sera muy parecido al de Alice, pero al igual que ella, no quiero cambiar demasiado mi nombre, ¿que tal Rose Mary?-

-Perfecto Rose- Jhonn hizo anotaciones de nuevo en la hoja. – ¿Jasper? Es tu turno-

-Hmm… Jason-

-Bien…. Ahora va…. Emmet-

- Diablos no se me ocurre ninguno, ¿Que tal hmm… Superman?- todos empezamos a reir al ver como Rose lo golpeaba en la cabeza por aquel comentario

-Bueno Emmet si quieres ser superman te podemos llamar Clark- Jhonn parecía divertido

-Suena bien- Emmet solto una gran carcajada.

-De Acuerdo… Edward tu ya me habías dicho tu "nombre" ¿no? Edward "Edmund" Anthony Cullen.-

-Si-

-Y bien, Carlisle, ¿como tendremos que llamarte?-

-Estaba pensado en Christopher-

-Esta bien, Carlisle, solo díganme una cosa mas ustedes serán la familia…-

-Harker- Carlisle sonreía al parecer era un chiste privado, sin embargo el apellido me parecía familiar lo había oído antes en algún otro lado.

-¿Mensaje subliminal con Dracula, Carlisle?- Jhonn alzo una ceja incrédulo –jajaja de acuerdo-

-Si solo por diversión-

Comprendi lo gracioso del comentario y recordé que obviamente lo había leído en Dracula.

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirijimos hacia el salón de clases.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**siento no haber actualizado tan pronto pero con la escuela se me complica mucho pues estamos en examenes finales asi que seguramente publicare hasta que terminen los examenes la proxima semana por favor tenganme paciencia ^^**

**ojala me dejen un review me harian muy feliz ^^**

**Nos vemos. besos y mordidas '¬'**


End file.
